Father's Day
by Evans12
Summary: A look at how one special copper celebrates father's day with his family!


Hey it's a little different than why I normally write but I felt the need to get that out there. hope you all enjoy it

Father's day

Oliver Shaw was many things but a deadbeat dad was not one of them. If there was, one thing other than his job that he tired to excel at it was raising his girls. Granted in the past few years his attention has slipped but he's always been there for them when they needed him the most.

So this year when he had father's day off he didn't waste a minute of it and neither did his girls.

Izzy being the oldest of three took it upon herself to make breakfast for her dad with the help of the other two.

"Izzy, who's going to wake up daddy?" asked ten-year-old Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Shaw

"Nobody the smell is going to wake him up" replied fifteen-year old Isabel 'Izzy' Shaw

"But what if it doesn't?" asked seven-year-old Erin Shaw

"Then I guess you can go and do it Lizzie" replied Izzy

"Okay" replied Lizzie and Erin, none of them knew that Oliver was standing in the hallway just outside of the master bedroom.

"And what are you doing mister Shaw?" asked Zoey Shaw

"Nothing, just listening to our girls in the kitchen" replied Oliver

"Don't you be eavesdropping; this day means a lot to them" remarked Zoey

"Me too, I don't want to ever miss another day like this," responded Oliver

"Then come back into the bedroom and wait until they are ready for you," stated Zoey

"So you mean go back to bed until Lizzie comes in and wakes me?" asked Oliver

"Yes exactly, give them this day to pamper you," responded Zoey

"Fine, you going to come back and 'sleep' with me till then?" asked Oliver hopefully

"I would but I think somebody should go out there and help the girls before they destroy the kitchen or your breakfast," remarked Zoey

"Alright we wouldn't want that and Zoe thank you again," stated Oliver

"Nothing to thank me for, we both agreed this is what we want" with that said Zoe left the room to make sure that the girls hadn't in fact destroyed the kitchen while making their dad breakfast.

Thirty minutes later just as Oliver was on the verge of falling back asleep in came with a leaping mess was his middle daughter Lizzie flying onto the bed to wake him up.

"Daddy, daddy, wake up breakfast time" called out Lizzie

"Yeah daddy, wake up food time," added Erin

"Come on dad, if you don't wake up I'm going to eat your breakfast for you" remarked Izzy

"Don't you dare, Isabel Shaw? That's my breakfast," replied Oliver

"Not if you don't get up," added Zoey

"Fine I'm up," replied Oliver sitting up in bed

"Oh yeah happy father's day, daddy" replied all three girls, who in turn each gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you girls" replied Oliver.

Breakfast was amazing; his girls had outdone themselves with such a simple meal. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any, better Zoey suggested that the girls should treat their dad to the movies while she prepares a special dinner for him.

"I don't need a fancy dinner just my girls, all my girls" stated Oliver

"Oliver...I know you'd rather just have us but Erin and I have been working on this for a while" stated Zoey

"Yeah daddy, so you go to movies with Izzy and Lizzie and I will stay and help mommy" stated Erin

"You aren't going to come with us air-bear?" asked Oliver

"No daddy, going to stay here and help mommy, besides we can go to the park together when you get home from the movie" stated Erin

"I'll go only if your sure Erin because we can do something together as a family like...bowling?" stated Oliver

"Later daddy, maybe after dinner" responded Erin

"Zoe?" asked Oliver

"Bowling after dinner together sounds like a great idea," answered Zoey

"Okay then, so I'll go to the movies with these two and then after we come home and have dinner we'll go bowling as a family," stated Oliver

"Sounds like a date Ollie" replied Zoey

"Yeah date with daddy, fun," added Erin

"Yes it will be" finished Oliver.

The movie was fun the girls had chosen a great movie for them to see and they even bought him popcorn and a drink, just like they told him they would. During the ride home all the girls could talk about was the movie and how amazing it was and about how they should do that again and bring Erin and their mom with them.

As they were walking into the house, the three were hit with the smell of the most amazing meal possible. It was Zoey only true contribution to the day, a meal for her husband and the father of her three beautiful girls. To Oliver that meal held so much promise and unspoken committee behind him that he was overwhelmed by the gesture. He sent the girls to wash-up while he spoke to Zoey for a moment.

"Thank you, for this it looks amazing," stated Oliver

"You're welcome and you deserve it. Ollie, your...," responded Zoey

"All clean daddy, yours and mommy's turn" piped Erin from behind the two

"Alright air–bear how about you get yourself all seated and mommy and I'll be right there," replied Oliver

"Okay, can I sit next to daddy?" asked Erin

"Sure thing sweetie" replied Zoey.

After dinner as promised, the Shaw family loaded themselves up in the family car and headed out to the local bowling alley to play a game before bedtime. For Oliver the highlight of his day came from just being able to sit back and enjoy the wonders of his family. He never took any of it for granted; he loves every minute of it.

That night while he was lying in bed next to Zoey all he could do was wrap his arms around her and just whisper how much he loved and admired her for taking him back, but Zoey always had to remind him that he wasn't the only one that needed to be taken back.

In that moment Oliver Shaw remembered that as much as he loves, being a cop it will never compare to how much he loves being a father and husband.


End file.
